


Safe Haven

by Scorpinonymous



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Lee Taemin, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, First Time, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kang Seulgi is whipped, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin are Best Friends, Lee Sunmi is precious, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Minho Ships It, Minor Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Mutual Pining, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: You'd think that someone like Jimin, though hardheaded, would get his path the way it should be. Middle class, good friends, decent grades, dreams to be a dance instructor, live a good life with a wife and kids would be something to just be fate for him, right? Until Taemin walks into his life and turns it upside the ass in various ways. Not even with his money, either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll publish about 5 chapters and see how this goes.

"5 minute break!"

A class of twenty dancers fell to the floor as they congregate to their usual spots. The boys to get water and talk about their weekend and the girls stretching and wondering about the scheduling study group. In Jimin's case, he's sprawled on the floor as Hoseok drags him to their Unspoken Rule corner. It was warm ups and final practice for the performance at the Dance Festival in the campus and, not in the sense final, but it was close. All in a chance to fund for the upperclassmen trip to New York City to see Alvin Ailey. With that, they all had to step up their game.

Jimin, being in the frontlines, pretty much gave it his all in to not look like a complete dunce in front of at least a few hundred people including outsiders. And no matter how many times he's stretched, his muscles still strained. Hoseok, knowing all of this debacle, gave him the usual massage and water bottle with the built in straw.

"It's been about three weeks. I just hope you start to cool things down," Hoseok sighs.

Jimin sits up and groans, "I should but you know how the teacher is. I can't just be laid back."

He can't help but look at himself in the mirror. Not surprising to see a pout or a frown. Only time where he smiled was cracking jokes or having a carefree class. But this was the image of pure exhaustion. Puffy face and ruffled pink hair with a side of dark eyes. It was a complete look of a druggie. And there comes Seulgi with her delicate tea rag. The usual outfit that always consisted of either yoga pants or sweats with a sports bra. All of which she's still dense and oblivious at the comments about her. Some where from girls either complimenting her or just judging her thighs or the men being the usual.

Quite funny on how they've became friends. It was one-sided but was warm hearted. Warm hearted when it was freshmen orientation and was the only girl he befriended through that event. And guess who came out as a lesbian the second Jimin was about to confess to her? It didn't really matter, they've kept their boundaries sane. Now here they are, with Hoseok joining in later as their squad that always seemed to look for a place to laugh in.

"I'm suspecting little boy here is ready to blow his steam?" Seulgi giggles.

"You are 162 centimeters, mind you!" Jimin playfully snatches her rag.

"Alrighty."

Jimin pretty much had the sweat of a lightly greased pig. Which wasn't out of the ordinary, but will be sure to clean up his face afterwards. There wasn't enough time to look on their phones to search for memes. If it was _this_ drastic, then they'd kick it like it was 1996. As if on a scheduled cue, the Japanese girls in the room started to talk/flirt with the three usual boys that they have scheduled. Also known as, named by Hoseok, Seulgi, and Jimin respectively, "Bundang Boys". The rich kids in the class that makes girls drop to their knees and assemble. They're quite the small celebrity around campus. In fact, there's a lot, but these boys were prominent.

There was Kai, the boy who came from a CEO of a tech empire. It was rumored that his father gave him the stocks to Apple when he was only five. Apparently so rich out of all of them, he pays for his dorm bills in cash despite it being through the roof. There is Sungwoon who literally owns foreign land because of his philanthropic mother and hotel heir of a father. In fact, that's mostly where you'd find his parties and half the trip's expenses were to him as he is the campus treasurer. Usually bids his month old clothing if he feels like it. Lastly, but only because of this dance class as there's more, there was Taemin: the son of the oncologist researcher that funded the medical center and criminal defense lawyer. His father was the eldest of the Lee chaebols that were either of criminal defense or in aid of government officials. Including other rumors about them (orgy in their expensive apartment across campus and foreign trips in any vacation they got), you can create a book about them.

"The fact that the women can just fall to their knees and kiss their cankles to skin grafts," Hoseok sneers. That causing the two of the others to start gagging.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't say that," Seulgi cringes.

"Well I am right—"

"And you're saying that because you're an incel," Jimin smirks.

It took a lot of willpower to not attempt to kill the younger boy. And they didn't realize that break was over until the teacher blew the whistle that can awaken a tranquilized dog. Everyone was lined up in six rows and in there standing formation. If you were not in the correct stance, then expect to do ten second splits.

"Now that we are in five days of the performance, we must crunch time wisely. The school is anticipating for us to make a lot of money for the upcoming trip, so must be on our feet. The dancers in the festival are to not back down on this as well as chicken out. We all know how that goes."

Everyone does when you chicken out on the instructor. Unless if you have court date, in jail (to which she'll bail you out if the charges are benign), or you/your family got sick/injured, she will find you at your dorms ready to chew you out.

"As you know about my office hours as well as the gym, but Taemin will offer lessons to those who are in need of peer meditation."

Just as she said that, the class started to either swoon or whisper to themselves. All of which Jimin started to sneer to where it was conspicuous. And out of all the disruptive stuff that happened, he was of course picked on by the teacher.

"There anything wrong, Mr. Park?"

The room now started to go quiet, all of which made Jimin mentally curse away himself. This always happens: picked on either the black or white line of appraisal and shame. This wasn't his first time though. Thankfully he's quick with his thinking. "I'm quite curious, so if you don't mind a question."

"Go on."

"I'm not doubting, but may I ask for a bit of credentials from him?"

"Of course, Taemin was a trainee for seven years at one of the top best companies and he's a quick learner. Although this is good for everyone to have you dancers be one on one if you want to become choreographers or directors."

It wasn't a surprise to hear backtalk from line 3 and 5. Usually the talkative line in this class. Not surprisingly, they were immediately hushed and reprimanded. It didn't make this any better to know that Taemin started to gaze at him from the mirror. Like any other time Jimin would see something like this, he stared daggers back for about five seconds. To both of them, about five hours.

"Now," the two quickly averted as soon as Hoseok noticed and the teacher spoke out again, "let's begin with the second half of the class."  
___

"So he just glared at you?"

Jimin rolls his eyes and nods while sipping on his drink. Though he could be overreacting, but this is like the first month of the Sophomore year. It wasn't surprising to make enemies as if they were still in high school and hadn't changed.

"He's just teacher's pet. I don't want to assume off first interaction, but I don't want his head in his ass," Jimin says and snaps out of the fact that they are in public in the middle of a coffeeshop.

"By the way," he shakes his sugars, "where's Seulgi for the study group?"

"She had to take coverage for someone. She's on work study after all."

The minute he said that, Jimin started having his stomach sink. Although the festival was a concern, there was a significantly huge one. He still had to pay the tuition from last summer. All despite having a scholarship, it still bit his ass after Freshman year was blown to bits with a 2.4 GPA. To be fair, loans exist, but he still needed to pay it back. The due date was nigh and he doesn't want a second demerit.

All there was to do was to distract himself with tomorrow's test in music composition. Which, for a misleading name is a lot more terminology than actually doing, we don't know, composing music. Maybe get assistance from Namjoon. After all, he's the TA of the class and knows the material. The part of the test is to identify the parts of a composition sheet. There's the staff, the types of sharps in the beginning, how many beats there are, which type of notes are these, what sequence are they in, how—

"Park Jimin!"

As soon as he snapped out of his trance, Jimin looks at Hoseok that signaled him to turn around. There was Kai, the richest, with clothing that was almost confused for a female ulzzang. Quite literally wore a fur coat that a girl would find in Hongdae. And by the looks of him up close, he actually looked like a soft soul.

"I— do you need anything, Kai?"

"Well not in my favor." It was astonishing to hear him talk as Kai was a stoic personality that could practically take anything. "Taemin couldn't come here due to a meeting, so he requested me to tell you about him tutoring you."

It was silent at first until Jimin started to choke on his Jeju Green Tea Macchiato. He ended up cackling to the point where majority of the coffeehouse was looking at the boys. Kai was a bit uncomfortable and Hoseok was about dumbfounded enough to almost smack his best friend on the shoulder.

"Sorry sorry but... I'm not sure as to why me instead of just, I don't know, your Japanese harem," Jimin sniffles.

Kai ended up taking a seat right beside them. He instinctively knew what was the reason for that crude joke and it wasn't the last time he'd heard of it. Not a shocker that the women are taking pictures of them. "For one, Taemin can't get the, so say, 'Japanese harem', only because he knows they're trying to get in his pants. That and he wanted a devoted dancer and asked for the best in the class."

It took both of them by surprise. To be fair, Jimin always looked like he was performing than rehearsing and did obey the teacher. Even if he does split so much to where his crotch almost touches the floor. Overall, this was potential in the flesh. And thankfully, Hoseok didn't take that to heart. He was that carefree of a dancer to where his labels didn't matter. Which was how they've became friends and eventually moved in together.

"This is just a recommendation because of the Festival, so are you in it or no?"

After about a while, Jimin agrees with the offer. One condition being that he gets to have an ultimatum. If he likes the training, then he'll continue. If not, then we get the stubborn picture. Suddenly, something that wasn't really expecting of Jimin and Hoseok was Kai's grin. It was almost box like and an authentic way of showing his teeth. Soon as the agreement was settled, he wrote Taemin's email on a napkin before standing up to head ways.

Until Hoseok stopped him, "How'd you know that we were in this coffeeshop?"

It was now Kai's turn to look dumbfounded while staring into space. "To be honest, I was going to grab a dragonfruit juice until I just heard Jimin murmur into space."

Jimin then whipped back into his notes in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember all of those TV commercials where the actors go through hell and even the simplest tasks are screwed up?

Welcome to the JiHope dormitory.

"WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT TO ME?!"

"IT WAS ONLY MEANT FOR JUNGKOOK!"

Overall on what happened, Hoseok accidentally sent a meme of a rather well-built Pooh Bear tiptoeing with honey. Though quite obscure and cursed, they've reconciled with a Water Closet slipper to the face. All to conclude that to not put their contacts so close to each other.

Their test for the composition class, though quite difficult, wasn't that much of a daunting task. In fact, Jimin really did get his head out of his ass from last year. Even if he did do well, there was a sheer amount of anxiety within the tuition. Even if the scholarship paid about a smidge of it, that wasn't enough. Not even selling off reliable notes to underclassmen, it wasn't enough and still needed about two million more won. Screw work as others already got the positions. His parents were not good at handling money, so that's out of the question. Asking for Hoseok is just grimy as how will he pay for that much money? It really keeps him up at night to where he has to distract himself physically. Whether it'd be his phone or out to take walks (just as so long he's still within dormitory curfew).

"By the way, Ji," Hoseok looks from his computer. "Did you get any sort of email from Taemin or anything?"

Jimin looks from through his email to see that he remembered to reply to it from a couple hours ago. He looked at it for the 5th time this hour to replay the instructions in his head until it's practically Stockholm Syndrome.

**L_tm[@]gmail.com**

What is the recommended time you consider for practice?

**JiminPark[@]gmail.com**

Tomorrow morning before 11am or Thursday before 5pm.

**L_tm[@]gmail.com**

Good. See you at 9am. Contact me if late; I'll still be at the fitness center.

One can only imagine how proper his messages are to others. The way he punctuates the last sentence made it seemed like Jimin was a professor. He had rarely ever known Taemin other than from outside sources. Besides, he should worry about himself; his grades and getting the money.

"For the first practice. I dunno man, he's seems so...off."

"Coming from the same man who don't open up until next week," Hoseok sneers, "Open up and no one gets hurt. In an emotional sense."

Hoseok knows how Jimin is with opening up to people. Yes, he's a down-to-earth person when you're close to him, but it will majorly be superiority complex. The first time meeting him (since his old roommate was hectic) was almost like they've had an aural border between them. After some time, they have grown to know each other, but not without a few silences in the making.

"Still I'm wondering why he doesn't take the Japanese girls. Like they just sound like Yui Akari when they see him and he doesn't offer?"

"What, _you_ want his dick?" Hoseok scoffs.

Jimin had his face heat up by the thought of that, but he still managed to keep his cool. "Well haha, Hyung. I'm just saying that he's picky with his women. I mean look at Sunmi, they were a power couple until she came out."

"And Seulgi panicking every time she sees her presence like Sunmi is Beyoncé."

"_That_," Jimin finger guns, "but why me?"

"Jimin, you heard Kai. You are the top of the class and he wants to help out. Now I need to head back to my paper."

Jimin forgets that Hoseok double majors. With such an opposite match, it still becomes an anomaly on how all three of them becoming friends. A stubborn stoic, a bubbly optimist, and a degenerate baby would somehow become a squad for a year to come. Shaking off that thought, he sees a message from Seulgi with another obscure meme. Of course it'd be of Siwon's toes. There's no reason for it, she just does it out of air. Even if he replied with a request for whipped cream, he couldn't help with looking at the email again.

All there was to do was curse out and pray he didn't cry at his heavy heart heaving away. He articulated everything. The email address, the time, the reply, his reply, the formal spelling of it all. It made his head swim. Like what was the reason for this? To just idolize him like he was God. Or at the very least, Taehyung from the orchestra club. But that's what it felt like. An orchestra of staccato notes and archery bows at his heels. Jimin just wanted to swing in his office chair and make his head and eyes swim.

Fuck you, rich brat.  
___

It was the a couple hours before the two were about to meet each other. By a couple, it was that Jimin was already at the food hall with breakfast while on his phone. Thing is that it wasn't really in good terms. The anxiety came back about the tuition and he was scrambling to look for jobs that are nearby or on campus. There was a call, but that was about 5 miles away. It will definitely not be via mo-ped. He couldn't call the house. Seulgi was still there and lord only knows. Best Jimin could do was count his blessings and fess up to another loan, because this is ridiculous.

**L_tm[@]gmail.com**

Still coming?

Jimin scraped up his hair from his face and typed away

**JiminPark[@]gmail.com**

Yeah... I'll make the attempt.

**L_tm[@]gmail.com**

Is the everything alright? I could reschedule if you'd like.

"Fucking hell," Jimin mutters. His fingers tapped trying to figure out what to say next. There wasn't really anything to think of at the moment. He needs to think about important stuff.

**JiminPark[@]gmail.com**

Taemin, I'm fine. I'm meeting you at the gym like we've said. I'm not an idiot.

Though a bit rough, Jimin pressed send as he ruffled his hands through his scalp. There was way too much on his plate as is and the last thing he wants is repetition in an email conversation.

But not even five minutes later.

_"Incoming call from '__**Unknown**__'."_

Jimin looks at his phone, wondering of it should be spam. It could be for a job interview or even a family member for news. On the other hand, he even has numbers down to his second cousins. So this is strange. But he should answer anyway, however, in his telemarketer tactic. Go silent for five seconds until someone speaks. Always a dirty tactic that was self-learned.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Jimin?"

Fuck.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"It's Taemin... from dance class."

_Fuckfuckfuck_.

"O-oh, sorry bout that. Thought you were a telemarketer."

"And did you think I'd take that email message lightly?"

Oh mother fucking shit hell and fuck.

He has to play stupid, which is, in of itself, stupid, "What email?"

"The one you sent me two minutes ago. When you said you weren't an idiot."

Why why why why why why why why.

"Oh th-that. Sorry about that, things had been on my head lately."

From the other line, he can hear a scoff, which sent dark shivers down Jimin's spine. He doesn't get it. What happened to that generous and kind soul? Did he really piss him off that bad? If so, how can he get himself out of it?

"Just don't do it again, cause I'll just leave and make a report. So 9am?"

"Yeah. At the gym."

"Don't be late. I will step out for today and Thursday if you do that again."

"Right! Sorry again."

It was deserving to not end it politely. At that moment, WikiHow was used on how to fake amnesia or faint on cue. It looked like a complete concern for the feds. And it was karma from something. From everything; Jimin didn't feel like eating his rice. Not even wanting to distract himself with music or videos on YouTube. That voice haunted him. Like his head was battered by a fold up table. It wasn't the same Taemin. The same one that laughed and turned the room to cheers when we were pessimistic. It felt helpless. What would he do? He can't bother Hoseok or Seulgi. He couldn't do it. It hurt his chest and stomach ready to crumple tightly. His shoes were weights and skin sweating despite being dead of October and in his dance attire.

This was karma.


	3. Chapter 3

8:55.

Taemin had his duffel bag in hand. Since that email, he felt a bit cold. It was his free day and he couldn't wait to get on his bed to read with chilled RnB in the air until Minho yelled from the other room. But here he is in the secluded room for people who were either in yoga or dance class. Thankfully, it was saved for events like this, but this was about to feel like a waste of time. Taemin still couldn't shake that message from him. At the same time, a little forgiving. There wasn't one time where he wanted to do the same to professors. At the very least, save that to the drafts instead of sending it. Ignore it while you can, but that can never just leave like that.

Just as it hit a minute later, there came that figure that looked like a bat out of hell. Taemin couldn't help but chuckle and admire. Mostly the pink hair, which wasn't something you'd see unless if you were about to debut. And with his gym clothes out in the open and sling bag, it was surprising to see the build on him. Wasn't something you'd think of from a man with a baby face.

"So...you-you were actually prepared to leave," Jimin laughs awkwardly.

Taemin puts his duffel bag down on the floor, "What made you think I'd lie?"

That made Jimin stop with wide eyes. He swiftly picked up his water bottle to get a quick chug before starting to stretch. Not without wincing in pain. Even if Geumjandi Hall is a couple hundred feet away from the Business Hall, it still was a long enough run and to not upset his body function.

"Are there any sort of conditions I need to worry about?" Taemin asks.

Jimin didn't think of one. Not while his head was still spinning from that pregame of a workout. No fish allergy, no seizures, but there was one. "I have hypertension. More of the kind that if it gets too much, then I get lightheaded."

That answer made Taemin a lot much soft hearted. This was the question he asks first before stretching. If there were any conditions the dancer had. Whether it'd be a bone condition, physical therapy reasons, asthma, whatever; he just doesn't want a case.

"Is that all?"

"That and... I'm really sorry for what I'd said in the email. I got caught up on a whole bunch of nonsense that it screwed up. It'd be okay if you didn't forgi—"

"I'm fine. Just stretch gently." A lot better than fine. Relieved, in fact, but his pettiness will get in the way of that bullshit. Defense mechanisms are quite trash when you can't control them.

And here was a thing that Taemin did that drove Jimin a bit insane. To time the stretches, no, the beat of anything, he'd tap his fingers to said beat. No one was unfamiliar with it. There was that time that he'd have to stop that for an autistic person last semester. Still did it either way just when she finished that class. Anything other than the taps, it was them stretching to complete silence. Not really complete, just adding a bit of breathing and whispers of 2, 3, 4 all the way to 16 and then to 8 and then to 4 and then to 2.

Jimin knew not to curse out that boy and get a demerit. But he did have to admire him. Quick glances and he was in his zone. That, and his gym attire looked incredibly underdressed. By that, Jimin meant that Taemin was wearing jeggings to this tutoring. For a boy that trained for seven years, he didn't look like he'd blend in with the crowd. By the time he'd finished his thoughts, they were already done on their feet.

If Jimin wouldn't be bent over still.

"Alright, show me how you'd dance to your part."

It made things a lot more confusing, "Don't you study my solo as much as anyone else?"

Taemin shrugs, "I do, but I want to see what we can work on. Unless if you want to stumble on Hyoli's foot like last week, I want to see what we can approve on."

It was a hair— just a _hair_— from scoffing in his face. Truly karma from being judgemental and for being an asshole. But _this_? If he wanted to get berated to dirt, he'd go to the Netizens at an ulzzang contest.

Jimin went to go get his phone to play the song that they were using for the performance. However, he couldn't help but take a glimpse at Taemin for a second.

Which was a regret as he was also staring.

But it still just astounded him. For someone being a year older than him, Taemin truly acted like a senior. Because he was: danced in elementary school, went to dancing school, was a trainee for several years, he was a model student for the Arts. Kai as well; they both knew each other from that situation. And here is Jimin, almost like dirt beneath their hundred dollar, Chinese foreign exchange student shoes.

Seriously, Taemin is wearing Xavier ballet shoes.

"Might I ask," Jimin starts out, "as to why you picked me as your trainee?"

He couldn't help but stare at the rings he still had on. Based off of religious affiliations, those looked like rosary. There were almost everywhere on his hands. Jimin would ask about them too, but not in a situation like this. "Just dance and I'll tell you afterwards."

It scared him, but Jimin then gave his phone to Taemin as the song plays. The anxiety is a bit scary to think that he might see all the dank memes in his phone, but it he heard the music. It was startling at first, but just closed his eyes and felt everything. As if he wasn't there. Like it was back home in his room where he practices dance with his little brother. His arms were light to the air as he moved. Legs stepped and twirled to the beat as his spine flew like there wasn't a strain in the world.

His eyes glassy in distraction.

Jimin remembers his first audition that brought him here. The Dean, faculty, and the headmaster of the building. Just nothing but a fresh piece of meat that became the predator. To know his potential.

His blood rose as his skin picked in goosebumps as he spun around and floated amongst the air. Jimin was free as he was. He remembered why he was here. The falsettos matched the emotions of the song. The beauty of it all. A rush of moods came up to him.

Pride.

Fear.

Happiness.

Bold.

It was Jimin. The feet that landed was Jimin. The spine that twisted and turned. The arms that was like water. It was Jimin.

It was all Jimin.

The last harmony counterpoint of the voice was all he could hear to come back down to earth. All in a shiver. And he could now think. That there was now Taemin, still faced as the usual, but in that usual aura he was familiar with. That aura of fascination; a kid watching a colorful palette feast upon his eyes. It was there. And it was beautiful.

"So..." back to Jimin's shy demeanor, "how'd I do?"

Taemin looked like he had lost his breath before composing himself again. However, not like what had happened minutes ago. It was that soft cold again. "That...was why I asked for the best student. Besides a few stiffness in your hands and elbows and awkwardness in your feet, which is fixable...you're a model dancer. It flowed where it needed to be without being too bounded. Can't really think of anything else to describe it."

For someone that had experience, the compliment made Jimin's cheeks burn at the thought of it. The feeling of aristocrats complimenting one another. All there was to do was to wait for more instructions.

Rightfully did, as Taemin now asked for one of the stances in the turning point of the bridge. That made Jimin drop a bit as this was the part that makes him go redundant constantly.

"_That's_ the problem, your hand is stiff and your elbows are sudden when you start there."

Jimin's face started to burn more as the feeling went by more. The soft touch of his hands were nerve wracking enough. But the grip of it all. His heels were fixed of the archery bows as he now started to come down to safe bounds. He could walk on water with the glassy eyes if he could. But it still made his head run.

Just how.

How can a man make another weak?


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesus, how did you _not_ die?"

"Ma'am, I don't know!"

All three of the bustling idiots have now started to raid on Jimin's phone as they were in their usual Korean barbecue with the same case of a beer they all preferred.

They were that low-maintenance.

After yesterday that was a clusterfuck of emotions with the training and classes that still had to be attended to, the two would interact with him as they always should. But with this, they were staring at that one email that just screwed everything over. Hoseok was chugging his beer with a side-eye and Seulgi taking everything she could to not cry in laughter. As for Jimin, he is trying to drink the pain and embarrassment away with gratuity that he doesn't own a car.

"Was Taemin _that_ intimidating?" Seulgi interrogates.

Jimin props his head up. "Yes on the first half. After dancing, he just softened up. Like complimenting me and stuff."

"So you crushing on him?"

"No!" His voice cracks. It was confusing at first. Not like the brotherly love that him and Hoseok shares. Not even the same as that. He doesn't make him blush easily or intimidate him without fail or even stutter. Unless if you were the history teacher or his parents, then there's no chance.

"Leave him alone, McGee," Hoseok brushes her off, "Knowing rich pricks, they'll drag their entitled asses to the higher up and cry that they slapped him or called him names

"That too." He praises God in heaven to have a person like Hoseok.

While they have a conversation amongst themselves, Jimin couldn't help but trail off. Thankfully it wasn't a big one like the obvious. Scratch that, it was pretty much big. But he couldn't help but remember that feeling of soft fingers. It was so close to intertwining. And that scent of him. It wasn't aftershave or anything that severe. It was like a innocent child with lavender and baby powder despite all the sweat. It almost knocked him off his stance. It felt so confusing and comforting.

"Earth to Jimin!" Hoseok snaps his fingers.

"Wait where are we?"

"He's in the loop," Seulgi asserted, "but you've been like this for God knows how long. What's wrong?"

It wasn't like before where they'd be close to smirking in an attempt to feign laughter. No, it filled the aura with more tension. They've had interventions like this. Just like when the two had one for Jimin's fucked up grades. He was lucky to get a probation and a talk with the social worker about it.

Jimin always knew how to truthfully lie, "It's the tuition. My household is getting a bit frugal with money to where it's not enough. I don't want to pull another loan."

Now the atmosphere kind of changed. Jimin flips his squid around as he, though already expects it, feels the vulnerability wash over again.

"Jimin," Seulgi professed, "why didn't you say anything about it?"

"My house is middle class, so the school can't do anything. So I need to take action among myself."

"So how many loans did you pull?"

"This is gonna be my second one. So I probably won't eat until then." If he can calculate it properly, then his loans are about double the tuition by now. Attainable, but he still needs to find a job.

Hoseok sighs as he sips from his water, "Jiji, you need to tell us this so we can help. I mean we'll tell you what, you pull a loan and look for a job as we take care of you."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Whatever it takes to help you out. This is a finance issue and we want to help out."

Jimin could practically cry at this point. All the intrusive thought about being a mooch off of money was paid off. Not exactly their money is to his tuition, but it was enough to lift him off the ground. There wasn't enough beer or meat to thank them enough. It was a blessing to have these two with him.

"While we're at it," Seulgi points out, "Flip your damn brisket!"  
___

It was Thursday afternoon at 2pm. A lot in a great mood to be honest. In fact, such a great mood that Jimin was half an hour early to practice his solo part. He was at the verge of greatness with his soul. And here was was in the secluded room again. The pink hair kind of fading away as his tank top falls off his shoulders and shorts barely able to contain his muscles. All there was to do was hold his feet and wait patiently.

"Well this is a turn of events." Didn't have to wait longer than that.

"Yeah, I didn't want to disappoint you."

And there it was. The smile that brightened up the room. It was right in front of him. Taemin took the duffel bag off and sat down next to Jimin to start stretching. Almost irritating with that whole nail tapping and whisper counting, but it washed over him. All the way to sixteen to eight to four to two all over again. But instead of getting down to the basics, Taemin just stood there. It wasn't in his demeanor as always.

"Hey, Hyung? You alright?"

"You just seem so up and energetic from last time I saw you."

They both do remember that. It still haunts him with that message and call from him. It was confusing on how he knows his number without having Kai to know. Until it hit him with the email signature.

The last time he uses that unless it's for job applications.

"Yeah I—" Jimin sheepishly looks away. It shouldn't be that intimidating to look at him. "There was some financial issues but I'm doing better in that department."

"...in regarding to financial aid?"

There's no point of not reading him like a book. "Yeah, the tuition was kinda beating my ass for a bit. I am doing better now, so I'm back on track."

There wasn't anything else from Taemin other than an "I see". Quite a difficulty to even read him at all. Not even telling on whether or not he's happy or neutral. However, he could be whatever. Just not anywhere in his cardinal direction.

"Oh right!" Jimin exclaims. Such a blessing to see Taemin's eyes bright up.

"I actually wanted to see you dance for the longest time by yourself."

That request made Taemin chortle from his chest. That didn't really help the insecurity that ensued with Jimin.

"Why me?"

"People always raved about your dancing, so I wanna see it."

"Is it that much for you to want a pay per view?"

"Yes. May I take a look?"

"So as long as I can help you with your part with you and Tali because you look like you hadn't touched a woman at all."

Yeah, it took much to not smack him upside the face with that nonsense. He has touched women before. For hell's sake, there was Seulgi and several other women from when he was still at the dance school back in Gangnam. But this?

"Deal."

Not long after finding a song to play, Jimin was handed the phone to look at the track he would use. Unfortunately in Japanese, which made sense as to why he'd be so conversational with the Japanese girls, but still loves to gather his mind into the song Taemin will dance to. Just as he plays, it was an ethereal sound of a Japanese toy box and a piano. But the voice was rather familiar with the sound of it all.

Until it hit that it's a requirement to dance to your composed music to enter the third year. So this was Taemin's song. His voice, his melody, his dance.

There isn't a day where the hairs on his head didn't sway to the beat. His arms, suddenly slashing from time to time, still resembled that of gliding feathers. The spins and contractions were a marvel. It was out of anyone's grasp of contemporary dance. It was so versatile.

Different from any other ones.

His face projects the lyrics, despite being it all in Japanese. Taemin told his story. From one two three steps at a time. How he used his body to perform. His voice to portray emotions. It looked so simple. He was that of an idol. To show potential in himself. And he didn't even attempted to break out in the limelight.

By time Jimin wanted to grasp more of it, the song had already ended. It took his breath away as much as the air in the room. The time couldn't be either much faster or slower to walk where Taemin laid down on. His body was heaving lightly and beads of sweat dripped down on his forehead. A complete contrast of a man that danced like a wind of roses to a slump of brick.

"I'd never thought it'd look so... simple and powerful at the same time."

That cold aura was back again. "You think this was simple?"

And now back to a panicked state, "N-No! You actually did it well! I just want to know you can make it look so...free in a way."

"Just self loathe and have your body give up on you when you can't do anymore."

That explains the gist of everything. Throughout all that, Jimin still found a way to respect him as such. To be such a multitalented person humbling himself right before him. It gives him a bit of shame to just say that Taemin had everything on a silver platter. Now the serious face has changed to a admirable smile.

"I'm glad I chose to tutor you."

And now back to looking like a cherry tomato. It doesn't make things better that Jimin's cheeks were pinched either. He could slap it away, but it comforted him at the strangest. Taemin, from the mirror, looked like a precious child now that he softened up. It wasn't like Tuesday that made things so hostile. They could be playful boys despite the need to practice. Something in Jimin's heart crept close to him. Probably jealousy, but he doesn't feel the need of envy.

"C'mon, help me by being a girl!"

"You better not land on my foot."

"That was one time!"


	5. Chapter 5

This place never ceases to get cool. Backstage was the vain of a dance and theater major's existence. Costumes and clothes didn't leave enough room for walking, makeup was thrown around if we didn't have the cosmetology team, and it was so much body heat. Probably about thirty people here for four segments. Here was Taemin and Yerim as they both offered photographs of the event. Taemin, because he has his camera habits. Yerim because she's actually in the photography class and events are her bread and butter if you didn't count weddings.

Spoiler: she prefers school events.

The two of them were split based off the changing rooms. He can be thankful on how clean they can be (if you didn't count the snacks all over the place). And it didn't make it much better that Kibum from the fashion department was there so he can pinch cheeks. Minho really needs to pick his men as much as his women.

"How come you're not doing the festival?" Kibum asks.

Taemin grabs his reading glasses from his case, "It's a sophomores only festival. You know how this class is."

"I mean to enhance the type of dance you're doing, but y'all look like a pack of sardines at times."

"Well that's how the school did it so we can coexist by year. Really, we just have a clique and hierarchy. I'm surprised Freshmen are more mature than the Juniors."

"Good luck with all that. And congrats on your book getting published."

Something that people barely know about Taemin was his multitude of fine art talents. Besides being rich— which no one was a stranger to— idol training did expand his love and flexibility in the arts. He could sing, dance, act, use the camera, and literature. Literature being to write books in a poetic style. The adrenaline of researching forensics with psychological thriller as a book. It was just yesterday of just a snippet of a internet user's fanfiction commission; an actual book of his own. Just under a pseudonym as majority of his books has an audience of females 25 and over for a reason.

"That's more pocket money to help groceries so I'm all set. Plus the commissions."

"That's good—"

"Oh Taemin!" Taemin looks at the boy that walked up to him. He'd never thought to have seen his face glow to a smile. The outfit was the same as the other boys in the group: all black with palm tree shirts. Jimin, on the other hand, was the only one with a feminine color of hair that had him stand out and look precious.

Kibum waved away to go back to his business, leaving the two slightly alone. There wasn't much to talk about with the two of them other than an exchange of hellos and admiration for Taemin's new hairstyle of an ashy blue undercut and glasses. It's odd as the two are quite much of a conversation goer, but this was a bit off.

"So..." Jimin slurs, "are you taking our pictures?"

"Yeah, just so I can give ease to the other photographers."

"Well that's good. If you're looking for Kai, he's over there with the snacks."

Just as Jimin says that, Kai snaps his head up to repeatedly signal no in an aggressive matter without him noticing. Kai pretty much knows what's up, to be fair. Just if he quits stuffing his face in the non bloating snacks.

"I'm guessing he wants his business to himself," Taemin implies which they both see him giving them the "okay" sign while covering his nut and boiled egg filled mouth.

"Actually Jimin... I've been meaning to ask you something."

Jimin was not his usual cold hearted demeanor. If he did, he'd probably get his ass handed by him again. Instead, he looks at him with big eyes and fidgeting fingers. All of which was kind of interrupted by a slam on the mirror by the rowdy Line 3. And of course it'd be Woochyun. "Careful with the faggot over there, Park!"

Of course, it had him freeze in shock and horror. Yes, it was the rowdy ones, but not in this sense. There wasn't much to react but stare at Taemin for an equal reaction. But what he got was an irritated albeit annoyed faced with eyes rolling. Like he was used to this entire situation.

The reply wasn't really what Jimin expected in Taemin at all.

"Why, you want me to fuck your face, Kwon?"

It was silent at first before the room roared in laughter. Especially by Kibum, who was the most unaffected gay in the room. They'd be damned to stare at Woochyun at all. If they did, it would probably be a white face with fake oblivion plastered all over. To be fair, it did make Jimin almost snicker.

"Sorry about that...I wanted to know if you wanted food afterwards."

Jimin cocks his head to the side to think of his schedule. Hoseok has class after this and this campus can be boring at times. That, and food. "Sure I'll hang."

"Good. I'll be at the auditorium."

"Okay, cool," a blessing that Jimin isn't dying, "I gotta get my makeup done. I'll see you then?"

"Of course. Bye."

They waved goodbye just as Taemin internally dies on the inside. Yes, with that little ball of cotton candy, but that comment from earlier. He thanks God in heaven that he didn't get aggressive. Which reminds him of taking his medicine afterwards. Not a damn day where Woochyun was all in his business. Because of Taemin's clique consisting of rich metrosexuals and LGBT boys (Minho and Kibum are pansexual, Jonghyun, Kibum's cousin, is spectral asexual), there wasn't a day when they weren't questioned of their sexuality. Jongin being called gay for his fashion sense (which couldn't be any wrong as he's the straightest of them all), Sungwoon for being affectionate and short, and Taemin for...well, having a gay aura. This is why they head overseas for summer break with no pictures.  
___

"You really took this picture of me?" Jimin stares at the camera with astonishment. There had to be a photography class that Taemin took. The whole time, he thought that his face would look disgusting. But this is another story. Not even airbrushed and his smile made it all ten times better.

"Too bad it's just a one time thing," Taemin sighs as he eats his kimchi fried rice. Of course with the yolk running, much to Jimin's dismay. It was more of Taemin's idea to head to a cafe as it was still lunch time. What not a better place to go to than the piano cafe. To which, if anyone hadn't known about this place, is a couple's hotspot. So Jimin is kind of dying on the inside with this sort of pining situation.

"How's the funding for the trip?" Jimin now asks while giving back the camera. Although Taemin wasn't part, there were several others that were. The dance department and Sungwoon, again being treasurer, is one of them.

Taemin rolls his eyes in pent up annoyance, "There were plans about several fundraisers that include food and more dancing festivals. Though it may seem fun, constant performances for different songs are terrifying and tiring."

"Yeah, I wouldn't really bother. That and it has to be from the Dance department and no one else."

"And that's the stressful part."

Jimin sinks forward to have a bite of his tempura. There wasn't much to run about when it came to ideas. He would in terms of creativity, but it was not coming out. That, and the budget is 23 million won. It's certain that even the Bundang Boys wouldn't even pocket that much money.

The cafe erupted into applause as the person on the guitar finished their acoustic version of NCT's Angel. Jimin could only think about how this cafe was like a hipster karaoke bar. There was both electric and the acoustic guitar, the piano, and violin. And it must be in time for the group's next debut based off the Jaehyun sleeve on his americano. Like a place where idols would get scouted. It would be better to think more if not for the snapping fingers for his attention.

Seriously, that needs to be looked at.

"Are you alive, Jimin?"

"On the outside, yes," Jimin remarks.

Taemin laughs at the sudden airhead moment. Then starts to remember as to why he initiated a conversation. "So is the financial aid thing working out?"

He had never seen a man deflate so quickly until eating at a music cafe. "I really don't want to pull out another loan, but I might as well do another and find a job on campus."

"Is this your first or second loan?"

The more he pressed, the more that giant fluffball of a boy just looked dead with pink hair. "Second, unfortunately."

Just as Jimin sipped his drink, he noticed from the corner of his eye that something was coming out of his fanny pack.

A checkbook.

A fucking checkbook.

A motherfucking checkbook.

His body never jerked to fight or flight mode than to stop Taemin from getting it out in the open. All of which made their faces a bit too close.

"I mean," Taemin confided, "you are on your second loan and I don't want you in the gutter."

"But this is about six million won!"

"So? I'll double it."

All Jimin could do was to freeze in shock. Double. Double the loan. And for what?

"Um...for my tuition?"

"And paying back your debt. Trust me, it gets shitty when you have a pile of that bull."

"As if you'd know about debt."

Why why why why why why why.

Dear fucking lord and Taemin is looking at you like a complete fucking idiot. Fucking why. Dig your grave bitch. We agreed on not doing this again. And yet you did. The fucking hell is wrong with you

"Jimin, this didn't happen in one day. Just like how you're swimming in debt, it gradually happened. Didn't it?"

He nods. Jimin definitely scurried back to his seat; head down and all. It looked like a defeated puppy. That left a distasteful message to Taemin.

"Tell you what...I'll give you a choice." That propped Jimin's head up.

"Perform for me onstage and I'll give you the check with no exceptions...or you'll be getting more and more penalty points as you're drowning in debt as you desperately look for a job." Taemin's eyes were as hostile as before. All of which to make people shudder and swallow hard.

"I don't want to wish that on you. You're too reliable and talented as a person to deal with something so fixable...what's your choice?"


	6. 6

_I sit alone slump down. Break myself down with these thoughts._

The words no one would think to conjure up again, but it did. In the middle of a bustling cafe as Jimin plays the acoustic guitar while Taemin blocks the audience per his request. It felt so destructive. In front of everyone. His throat wanted to close. His legs wanted to run away back home.

But he couldn't.

The sound of his voice cursed him deathly. It felt so wrong. As if it wasn't him at all. Too feminine to be like in a man like him. Though beautiful singing, he would want one wish. To drop a couple octaves. So customers rush to the back of the cafe to see if it's a girl with the voice of an angel. No, it was a damn college student.

But Jimin focused on what mattered. That was putting the fingers to the right six frets and still sound good. He could feel the skin reddening and bleed amongst the strings. Every breath and falsetto felt like a guilty pleasure. If only he had the courage to see what Taemin looked like. To see the ethereal beauty that was astonished by what was going on. Not having a care in the world of picking up his fingers or his slacked mouth.

Jimin's fingers praised God as he was on the last rift before quickly putting away the guitar as everyone cheered him along. Though he should feel a bit of pride. It was nowhere with that voice of his. It felt so alien. Not even Taemin's compliments helped out.

But hey, it did give him a twelve million won check.

And his number.

Now that it was in his phone, he couldn't do anything but text. After the next two weeks, that's how they communicate to each other that wasn't the dance club or their tutoring. Jimin has learned about Taemin through everything. Wherever he went: class, with Hoseok to grab lunch, to help Seulgi with auditions, or at the movies when he should be watching the Avengers. He learned so much that would've been at a conversational tone.

How he got auditions but left to go to college. Where he grew up and went to school. Favorite books and shows to watch on Netflix. Why he hates cucumbers. Old commercials from when he was a kid. The stash of memes that was traded like they were Pokemon cards. The hobbies he has and shares. Jimin could go on for hours.

But the one he could go for a silent minute was an invite. To the dormitory. _His_ dormitory. This was because Jimin raved about his hobby for cooking. But it was tomorrow.

Thank God Taemin was open about Hoseok and Seulgi.

So several panics later, Jimin was getting a berate from Seulgi during his Body Conditioning recess. Of course, she would sound like the personification of a cat.

"McGee, your shift is at seven. I'm at the dorm at four so it'll be some time with us."

"And I'm the only one with titties in the whole dorm with a bunch of Axe body spray."

"C'mon, it can't smell that bad."

"Isn't Minho with Taemin?"

Jimin pursed his lips at that thought. He remembers that Minho was the football captain, so a high chance that he'll stink. Then again, he's student body president, so it can't be that bad. He would hope.

"Seulgi, this is probably your chance to get your chance at seeing rich people's houses—"

"I wanted a Sugar Mommy, Jimin!"

From the other line, he could clearly hear Wendy implying for something. As always with Joohyun and her scolding the younger. And for it to be in earshot distance is astonishing.

"But you're coming right?" Jimin asks one last time.

Seulgi was silent for a while until agreeing. So as long as she uses her car so she'll head to work. Just as they finished the conversation, the ten minute recess has just ended.  
___

"So did you flex your thigh muscles, Taemin?"

"Minho, stop mentioning it."

This was a bit of a problem for the past couple days. Not sure if it was because of the medication, but the dreams were reoccurring by the hour. As usual, he'd wake up with two heads risen. If anything, then it will be with sweat and his chest feeling heavy. No matter if he'd been napping or actually waking up for eight hours.

So without technical terms, Minho has seen Taemin's napping wood. And it hadn't been 4pm yet.

Shower was done, clothes changed, and the dorms looking slightly decent. He cursed under his breath remembering that the maids aren't even coming until tomorrow morning. But everything was sorted out with the living room and kitchen. Nothing rotting was in the fridge and the mail and papers neatly set. That until Sungwoon stopped him.

"I know you're crushing on this dude, but it's not like we're the parents."

Taemin slaps the hand off his shoulder, "Haha, Cumulus. But seriously, we're having guests over. We can't just leave it this messy."

"Hyung, you've been geeking about this dude for a week to where I can see it in your pants right no— ow!"

"Stop looking down, then." Taemin grips the bridge of Sungwoon's nose in annoyance as he goes to the fridge for his water bottle. As if anything had gotten any worse, that didn't leave his mind at all. The pink hair, the smile, the voice, the dance and everything that could make a man so beautiful. Too many steps out of his league, however.

"That," Kai jumps in from his Nintendo Switch, "and did you tell Jimin that you were gay?"

That question made Taemin deflate quick, "No, and I don't want him pushed away if I told him about it."

"True...but he will know one way or another. For fuck's sake, Woochyun almost blew your cover and it's now our Junior Year."

"And he won't know even until Senior Year— speak of the devil, in fact."

Minho skidded his way to the door to see three people at the door. All of which were in the most drastic attires yet. Jimin in his usual hoodies, Hoseok and his expensive outfits (because his sister works for expensive clothing lines), and Seulgi in her work attire. Altogether and they contrasted each other by a long shot.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Sophomores," Kai shouts from across the living room.

That made Hoseok right at home with his shoes off in record time just as he saw the gaming console. "That better be Ultimate!"

"You wanna play Joker or Hero?"

"You better not kamikaze me every five seconds!"

"I won't promise that!"

As for the other two, they were escorted to the living room with the rest of the dormers were. They were introduced in less biased terms. Minho, the eldest, and would often be the mom of the dorms. Kai, which the others call Jongin, is the one that would either do the cooking or be out to go do his club activities that he's a part of. If not in that common denominator, then he's lying on his ass. Sungwoon, either studies or is on his ass if the student council isn't on it already. And Taemin, either dancing or working. They all work, but this one would cover overtime if it means to get paid.

"So I guess I'll introduce my friends to air out the room," Seulgi declares, "This is Jimin, our ball of stubborn sunshine. Hoseok, but we call him Hobi a lot. As you can tell, he likes games. And I'm Seulgi, the gayest of the bunch."

"I can tell by how you sit," Kai points out from his controller.

Seulgi then fixes up her posture (by that, it's her legs) and leaned up on Jimin's shoulder. There was some talking, but not as much as they all just met. Well except for Hoseok and Kai as they were talking about RNG and F-Smashes. But they did look around for a little. The usual Klingo dorm but a lot more classy in a way that it feels like those Pinterest idea pictures. As if Taemin wasn't having an aneurysm about cleanliness.

"So what kind of food that you and Taemin with thinking of?" Minho breaks the silence.

Taemin looked at Jimin, which cocks his head. "You have a Mongolian hotpot?"

"...no, I don't think so."

"We're getting a Mongolian hotpot."  
___

It's now ten to five and, after some deep discussions about what should be in the seafood hotpot, they are now at the Lotte Market. Jimin jotted down everything that he wanted in it: shrimp, lobster, scallops, crab, vegetables, the entire nine. With the car ride, it was singing girl groups and obnoxious rich kid stories since they found out about that they were Bundang Boys. It was tough to explain, but luckily they can laugh about it.

This reminded Taemin of Kai when they were younger (they were friends because they were rich) and he was the most spoiled brat at everyone. Flagging people down, bullying the younger ones, and even making the staff cry. Kai was friendly, but only if you're in his status. If not, then you'd be an easy target. A blessing for them to realize his behavior when he was with another trainee that was severely unfortunate that made him shut up. Like a son while mom's telling a story, Kai just cringed and packed his face in his lap. There was another story about how on his 18th birthday, Kai was almost held hostage when they left for Italy. It truly played a lesson as to why rich people hate to talk about their wealth.

Everyone has a basket for their own snacks and groceries. Well, not groceries— Kai went to the animal costumes, Seulgi at the stores, and Minho to the food. Jimin still had his eye on groceries and he was left with Taemin as he puts the packaged jajangmyeon and honey butter chips in his separate basket. He can only look at how childlike as Taemin looks for the flavored milk and tea boxes. Thank God they're all buying stuff on their own money.

"So did you find a job, Jimin?" Taemin asks amidst the abundance of snacks.

Jimin finds the curry paste and on their way to the seafood section. "I actually did; I teach kids dancing lessons, which the pay is good. So it'll be fine on my dormitory fees."

"That's good. I've actually thought about you with the whole finance thing."

Though awkward at first, Jimin was heartfelt about that. All in a matter of fact manner as well. To be fair, he had been stubborn with accepting money that was given to him. Of course, it was sent to the financial aid office the next day. But the thought about being on the back of someone's mind. Kind of reminded him of the usual K-Dramas Sooyoung from conditioning class gushed about.

Don't tell her that Jimin secretly binged.

While he was looking for which seafood would go good with the spicy curry broth, he notices the sample mochi in Taemin's hands. They then looked at each other, which made Taemin pinch Jimin's cheeks lightly. Usual, he'd activates his fight or flight mode.

"Yah! What are you—"

"You'll be called Mochi for now on."

"My cheeks are not even that squishy!"

"You are to me."

Jimin rolls his eyes playfully and tosses him a squid package. All he needs is crab leg, lobster, shrimp, shellfish, and other vegetables. Maybe some beer too if they can find some.

Not even a second later of taking his eyes off him, Jimin almost implodes.

He then looks at the boy that grabs the Mongolian hotpot that was also needed. Though it should've been saved for last because, you know, the weight and they don't have a cart. It would've been salvaged if not for the fact that they didn't have, you know, the obvious, _a cart_.

"Hey, you wanna help with the cooking?" Jimin insists. And there Taemin was with that smile and bright eyes again. There will be havoc, as one can tell with how the rest of the squad are finding stuff, but Jimin is sure that it'll be fun.

Now on with hauling ass that is this hotpot.


	7. 7

"So tell me about your life between when we've met." The one line you'd hear if you had the experience of therapy.

Probably a month since Jimin and his friends were invited over, and it had already been break for the international kids and western Thanksgiving. Finals were coming and Taemin's classes in Dance Philosophy and Ballet had been retching a bit. Adding his work schedule and you got a mess that needs working.

Luckily, Taemin found a safe place. Where everything matters: Dr. Ahn.

"So far...I have been positive over the last few months. The only negatives are just me feeling mildly annoyed and contempt. Although...there was that one time I almost blew my head with that guy in my dance class."

"You've said a lot about him."

"Yeah, it's unfortunate. I'm glad I don't see him as often."

Long story that is shortened, Taemin sees the campus psychiatrist by the request of his mother. Either he's overworked to the point where he has nosebleeds or his mood swings had been off for more than one could imagine. It had to be well monitored to not have another incident. So far, it had gotten well to the point where nothing severe was affecting him at all. Well, for the week.

"Have you been eating and sleeping well? Because that's been a concern from our last appointment."

It was answered truthfully. Because of the cooking lessons (and Jimin's cookbook from home), he was on track with making his own meals. Just if he wasn't busy with school and work. However, there was that lingering issue. All of which made Taemin squirm from his seat. It felt like telling a parent this entire thing before the talk. Everyone knows how that goes.

"So...you know how I'm gay right?"

"Oh? You said nothing about that."

"Well I'm gay," Taemin remarks, "And there's this guy...I'm just infatuated, in a sense. But it's more so....nocturnal emission. And it's been frequent."

Even if Taemin spelt out his way of saying "a man is giving me sex dreams", Dr. Ahn was as confused as ever. Even typing away from the keyboard has made a slow halt.

"From your medication, it should be lowering your libido."

"I thought so too...is there a reason for it?"

Turning the desktop away, the doctor set her hands on the desk. "Well based off of the medication you're on, it will be a possibility to...get the sorts of dreams. All of which can depend on your hormonal balances and sexual activity. Is the guy your partner?"

Taemin hastily says no while gripping the chair arms. Though he does wishes. The times he has to grasp onto the memory of the last time he has seen him. Every. Single. Day. The dreams are either the bubblegum lips on his. Probably the only sane dream. The three dreams that consisted of him walking around his apartment naked if he attempted to make out what it looked like. That or him getting fucked the daylights out of. Those effeminate moans as he starts to be past his limits—

"Taemin?"

"So the dosage?" Taemin spats out. There was an agreement on lowering the dosage. There was as much confusion and nonplussed in a face to convey stories. Since the medication is strong, just weeding it out and wait about a month would be diligent enough. Short and sweet, get the next appointment, and head on going.

The usual would always happen away the psychiatric.

What wouldn't happen is the new text he had gotten. It would be for Sungwoon to make a few errands or Jonghyun to help see if this new song was pliable for a good grade. All that could've made the day be like your average Thursday.

Nope.

It had to be Jimin.

**Mochi**  
Are you busy today?

He would lie and say yes. After all, the Chingusai van should be here doing the monthly HIV/AIDS test front and center. Ravi, to which Taemin has a lot of friends in his bubble, should be in schedule since he works there. But it's Jimin so you have to be honest.

**Me**  
Got out of an appointment today. Why'd you ask?

**Mochi**  
I was wondering if you'd want to hang out again. Seulgi has class and Hoseok has community service for his scholarship.

**Me**  
Last I've checked, you didn't want to be near me. Changed your mind? ㄱㄱ

**Mochi**  
ㄷㅊ. That was one time.

**Me**  
I'll go with you. What's the address to your dorm?

**Mochi**  
I'm actually at the Chingusai van. This guy named Ravi is fucking hilarious

**Me**  
Text if you're alive...

**Mochi**  
Yup  
___

"I pass this responsibility to you."

"Out of everything in this arcade and you give me this burden?"

Arcade games on a cold afternoon while they played rhythm games was enough of a distraction. As for Taemin's hands and wrists, he could pay respects to the ones who can do this for a living when he visits Akihabara. But when it comes to playing Twice's music, it almost breaks the psyche of a man to get a perfect at best.

The only time that a B+ in Asia would be deemed acceptable.

"Well that was fun watching it."

Taemin gave him a playful side glare as the younger giggles a bit. He wipes off the dirt from his reading glasses before setting them aside. All of which made Jimin look a lot closer.

"Now that I think about it...we really do clash when it comes to clothing."

He wasn't wrong. Jimin was wearing a orange hoodie with white jeans and red sneakers. Taemin wore a turtleneck with a long black coat and dress shoes. Though he could've changed into his casual attire, there was honestly no time since the Chingusai van was already there.

"I mean I was at an appointment," Taemin defends.

"What person goes to an appointment looking like an international student?"

"Someone who was dressed by Kai."

Jimin snorts at that remark, promising an offer of choosing his clothes. Time passed by a lot with their company. It was playing with retro arcade games, laser tag to practically start a war, and Taemin getting his balls smacked by an air hockey puck. Altogether, a good time for them to have. So here they are walking around and avoiding the rowdy kids as possible. This place was enough to either get lost or get high as a kite in. Black lights and flashing neon strobe colors with a side of graffiti like designs. It's a wild ride in this labyrinth of an arcade.

"Oi, Hyung," Jimin alerts, "you got any coins for that?"

Taemin looks where he was pointing at. And of course it'd be the BT21 claw machine. He still recalls the one time his brother had to get a fire department out for him since he wanted to crawl in the opening.

But since there wasn't anything better to do, he gave Jimin about seven coins before seeing a flash of orange light. There wasn't anything to do with it but just observe. Just earlier in the semester was an indifferent boy that kept to himself and friends. Not sure on what black magic he was given to do this but it's a blessing to have a few new friends.

"By the way Jimin..." Taemin eases to not disturb the beast that is Jimin playing a crane game.

"Yup?"

"I'm actually happy that you got to give me that recipe book. I managed to photocopy it so I could give it to you."

For once in a while, Jimin looks at him like he had a hand growing from his forehead. "I mean I don't have a kitchen so I'd figure to give that book to you."

That honestly took Taemin by surprise. "B-but the signature and note from your mother!"

"Mom would like it if I'd give it to someone who wants to do better themselves. I think you'd be a prime example."

"If it's because I can't cook, then you'd be correct."

"When am I never?"  
___

When Jimin has a promise, he'll keep that promise.

So know here they are on the bus with a yellow dog plushie big as his torso and Taemin with a bag of the clothes Jimin chose for him. Thankfully, they got seats before the crowd starts to squeeze in. Even if it's the brink of winter, they are thankful that these buses can air condition.

"So will you actually wear that outfit?" Jimin asks.

Taemin remembers the outfit he wore at the store in Myeongdong. He doesn't mind a light, black v-neck with jeans. In fact, he didn't want to hurt his feelings with saying he has one too many of those. Regardless, he is thankful for the three ring cap that was picked out.

"If we're hanging out again, then I'll consider," Taemin answers.

"And come to think of it, Hyung."

"Yep?"

"How is the upper class lifestyle? Like you can just give out money to people and have a lavish vacation when you set dates out."

Taemin looks at the plushie before sighing in concern. Usually he'd avoid these questions with vague replies. It'd be a place in heaven if no one knew his financial status or who he was affiliated with. Only of which can happen once in a while. But might as well to not go through this again.

"So...yeah I'm rich. My parents worked hard to get where they are today. My mother...was devoted to helping people in more unsettling situation and cancer is not far from it. Though overwhelming, she could still do it because helping people in their vulnerable times was what she did for majority of my life. As for my father, he is that person that you'd think had a silver platter. Large inheritance, eldest son of a Chaebol, went to law school in Seoul National and Harvard, but he lived comfortably instead of lavishly. That's something he taught me and my brother. 'Unless you're a Singaporean with a Javanese bedpost, then don't flaunt your money.'"

Jimin listened to every word that was spoken to him. Might be that he was from a beach town and would hear lady gossips that people who live in Seoul are like The American Dream. But to hear it from someone who should be, from his paraphrased words, flaunting money like a Singaporean, was more like of an interview into someone's lifestyle and culture. It's kind of thankful that the bus ride to campus is about fifteen minutes.

"So what I'm saying is that I may be rich, but I still know where I came from and still kept my values. My money came from inheritance, a stable family, and a stable job that will gives me skills and trade for my career. Unless if you want to be like Jongin when he was younger and had to snap out of it because a trainee was trying to get out of social services."

"Who's Jongin?"

"Kai."

"Right."

After that conversation, it was a bit quiet. If you could count them listening to their own music that, they had about seven minutes before their stop back to Jongno. Though a bit much, Jimin is thankful that Taemin offered a shoulder to lean on. With the oldest, it felt so raw to just open up to something like that. Out of every experience growing up, someone would either take advantage of him or treat him like God when he didn't want his feet kissed. If only he could ask if anything he say wouldn't change a view on him. Everything that came up to punch his brain. His lifestyle. His sexuality. His mental health. Nothing. Nothing was coming out. All there was to do was support Jimin's neck and hold his plushie.

Nothing could come out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tag(s):  
! Graphic depictions of sexual dreams

Some things should be illegal to cause much pleasure. Some things should also just be untouched and hung up in museums.

Jimin was one of them.

Taemin couldn't stay away as he'll just come back. No matter how many times he has tried. To come back to the beautiful man with untouchable skin and a body sculpted by Venus. The lips Taemin dreams of and to leave an addicting taste. To taste mint and fruit as they lay in a warm bedside.

The bed drapes to cover the sun's rays and catch the fresh breeze. All to catch the glow of his skin. Silk complimenting the contrast and easing that delicate skin. Soft hands caressing every dip and to take in every second of naked glory.

Taemin's ears dripped of his brain matter as that voice spoke of honey. So soothing in an aura of lust and control. It wouldn't last longer. This they know. This Jimin knows. And he begs. A damning beg as well.

_Enter now._

_ Fill me._

_ Hold me._

_ I'll scream._

A man would definitely scream at this offer. To do it now. Ravage him. Make Jimin see heaven as those lips said a filthy undoing. Coaxing him to wrap his unworthy hand on his neck. To come undone as one.

No one could resist him.

Not those lips. Not those eyes. Not the thighs that wrapped around him. Not the dick red and slick with anticipation.

All Taemin could hear was three things. The bed violently creaking amongst the wall. Jimin's moans of appraisal and satisfaction. The blood ringing in his ears. It so heavenly in a scene of sin. He could thank God for the art bestowed upon him. For the man beneath him. The sweet feeling of rising release. The most intimate feeling of delicious lips on his and hands caressing him.

He could thank God.

But curse him for making it untouchable.

And that's what disgusts Taemin so much as he starts his day with an abrupt shake from one of the dormers he calls friends. The only thing is that he didn't spill all over his boxers and pajamas, which is an ultimate blessing.

But to head to philosophy with finals on a distressed erection and low means to exist was not enough to heal this broken man. By broken, he could barely look at dank memes without rolling his eyes. He will miss this class as this would always have him think of himself and what he does. Sure, ballet made more depth to his skill in dance, but to deconstruct it all.

In terms of politics and aesthetic, raw emotions and sensuality, reason of being in cultural grounds, the body when we move and the thought of it all. Taemin's brother would always tell him about teachers and instructors. They make or break you without the likes of that subject. If the teacher is dedicated to let you learn with the most charming way of using it, then the feeling would be magical. Topics no one would think would be mentioned up until that class. And even if Taemin was in a down mood from this morning, he still managed to give the professor a flower managed by the florists in the building halls as a way to say his farewells.

He could rant in his head about how much of a kiss ass he looked as he was first classmate out as always. Every single test and quiz they received. It felt like shit, but at least it was for only two days out of the week. And although it seems like the right time to go rest, everyone would think wrong. It became nothing more but an endless cycle for him. If his friends aren't doing much, then it feels like hell had groundhog day as punishment. School, snack, working as a masseuse, eat actual food, sleep, and reoccur all the day long. The only thing that can be salvaged for these three weeks was that it was almost break. It's mid December, Christmas is coming, and the Winter Break party was coming closer.

Of course Sungwoon is going to find an Airbnb for that. They'll be damned to use his penthouse like that one time and had to file a police report for stolen/damaged goods. Even if Taemin anticipates, all he wanted was to come back home to his parents. Where meals were homemade and taken care of with love. That there was acceptance of himself. He had to wait a couple more days.

_Daily Reminder:_** Medication**  
___

"May I ask about that plushie?" Hoseok gazes from his laptop to look at the giant yellow dog that's propped up on Jimin's bed.

"That's Chimmy."

"...'kay— _Chimmy_. Where'd he come from?"

"I went to the arcade with Taemin last week."

As soon as Jimin said that, Hoseok sucked in his lips and paused Umbrella Academy on his laptop. It hurts to think about it, but it was almost envious and cautious whenever Jimin talked about Taemin. Hung around him like a koala with a mother. Things pretty much changed. Jimin on the phone, small conversations in the dance club, shit even almost getting constantly distracted with the project they had to do to pass the music composition class. Though he can fien work at the dance studio over at Mapo, but this? Definitely not.

"Can we talk about Taemin?" Hoseok drains from his throat.

Jimin looks at him from his laptop. "Yeah sure."

Of course he'd fall for it, "...is he treating you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm just saying because...we, I'm just speaking on my behalf, not Seulgi's, but we hadn't really seen that old Jimin. That unmoving dude that never had people get in your hair and looked out for us."

There were a lot of emotions that riddled through Jimin's face. Confusion, realization, anger, annoyance, a lot of the negatives. It hurt Hoseok deeply, but he knew that Jimin knew how to handle it. The real answer to all of this.

"Sorry man...I didn't know I acted like that."

"I mean if you're crushing on him, then that's another thing—"

"I'm not!" Another lie that Hoseok knew, "You knew that I can't make friends that easily after you and Seulgi. So Taemin befriending me and _his_ friends with us...I didn't think I would be that gentle hearted. And you know how much of an asshole I am."

Hoseok knew, but never told Jimin. Not because he experienced it, but the fact that Jimin can acknowledge it and heal himself from it. And he knew why. Everything that came out of it. But it's all a ticking time game. It hurt a lot, no one can be this vulnerable for this long. Hoseok can never tell him what. The last time he said all of that was a rampage of denial. Jimin hadn't spoke for a long time as he quite literally went to a hotel before clearing his mind and apologizing.

After five days without contact. He didn't even head to the dance club and lied about vomiting.

"Not that I don't approve of Taemin," Hoseok defends, "I just saw a change of emotions. I wanted to know if it was a good or bad feeling."

"It's a good feeling. Thank you for telling me though. I didn't think I'd do a 180."

Hoseok could only shrug with a playful smirk, knowing that this will all blow up. All he could do was pray. Just say the truth and nothing will happen. As of now, the two looked over their composition project before they start to combine choreography. If they needed to fix a couple of seconds as every one of them counts. Thankfully, Hoseok majors in this so this was practically a breeze for them. A bit after seven and they should head to the common area to grab something to eat.

So just as they start to head to the elevator, Hoseok hands Jimin his phone for what he got in his Instagram timeline. There was the Bundang Boys in a giant house that couldn't even be near the Han River.

"Apparently it's for the trip since you have to pay twelve thousand won for it. You alright with that money?"

On one hand, Jimin would rather die in the hands of a fat dude constricting his neck with his thighs than to go. Mostly from their experience as exchange students from a college scholarship to America. Everything from the movies were practically true with red solo cups with mystery jungle juice, getting laid in the parent's room, chug challenges, and even almost smoking weed. Actually no, Jimin ate an edible by the third week and just tripped balls in the bathtub washing himself clothed. If the one with experience tells you to eat half a brownie and nothing else for forty five minutes, then listen to him. But then again, he might get laid for once. And not have his Hoseok and Seulgi be helicopter friends. _That_ and to actually wash your genitals.

So experience the trauma that was a college party or get laid?

Wasn't much time to think about it since they were already on the ground floor.

"I have the money."


	9. Chapter 9

A blessing that Jimin didn't have a kid on schedule for work. And an even better blessing that they bought an Uber as these cars just flooded the block. They double checked the post to be sure that everything was in order and correct. At XXXX in Samseong, Seoul. Bring your own beer as they're not responsible for liquor. Fee is ₩12,000 and bring receipt to enter the party. This wasn't even a house, it was a literal luxury apartment that K-Dramas film in. Seriously, this was filmed in at least three of them.

All within the day of Winter vacation. Good thing that Jimin's parents were traveling here to see him. For once since freshman year that he could see his family again. Best part is that they didn't bring the wretched bitch with them. But they weren't coming until tomorrow, so it's best to drink lightly to not look disgusting.

"So we got our own beers and receipts, you wanna head in?" Hoseok points at the room after coming out of the elevator. They can hear the sound of 90s RnB from earshot. Let's pray that there's no noise complaints from them.

All three of them double checked their things and then took a double take at the abundance of shoes that were outside. There had to be at least fifteen of them sprawled on the ground and bits on the bushes that were beside the door. Seulgi looked at that scene and then looked at their feet. All of them were wearing some kind of boots. Seulgi in leather thigh highs, Jimin in fake black Timberlands from Namdaemun, and Hoseok in those Balenciaga boat shoes that he "bought" from a spoiled Chinese student. Really, he just heard the person complain that it wasn't the right color and he offered.

"It's best to put our shoes in a bag," Seulgi suggests and the boys agreed. Good thing that they had just left from a convenience store. And they could just ask Sungwoon if they had a spare bedroom. Thankfully they thought with that mindset as there were more shoes inside and piled high than outside and everything was almost like a nightclub. If you counted those kinds of clubs you would kinda see your middle aged auntie with a Facebook would join in, then maybe. It was like those frat parties Jimin and Hoseok had went (and scurried off), except that it was more refined. It was just as the shows displayed it, with a lot more additions the boys set up with. Windows had string lights and bowls were hors d'oeuvres and alcohol that were of moderate amounts. They did say bring your own beer. Surprisingly that there were butlers that were there.

I mean these people do have the money for a bouncer in the front door.

"Excuse me, where should we put our shoes?" Hoseok asks one of the butlers, "We don't want ours messed up or lost."

He was escorted to the room as the other two walked to the area were they met up with Kai that wore simple clothing for once out of the year. Apparently the two were in a crossfire of Thirteen Minutes in Heaven and just got done with a fierce makeout session. Based off of how his hair looked so disheveled and the lip tint on his lips and neck. Or is that a hickey? And out of the people he had to kiss, it had to be Joowon.

Another too long didn't read, she plagiarized Jimin's choreography freshman year, is stuck up as if she hadn't grown up from high school, and bullied Seulgi for coming out. The stereotypical bitchy girl that wore makeup and probably has orthorexia with a parent that thinks she's an angel. On top of that, making fun of Hoseok's appearance was enough to send them off the edge. Yeah, Jimin's happy that he isn't crushing on Kai.

"So nice bear sweatshirt," Kai tugs at the fabric ears.

Jimin blushes at the embarrassment that is hauling ass from Seungwan's closet. "It was the only thing that could be comfy."

"That's cute. How you enjoying the party?"

"We just got here, I'm surprised you got this place."

"Meh, you just cash in from Airbnb and it'll be set. Also turn your back, the next round is coming."

The twist to Thirteen Minutes in Heaven was that no one knows who's picked and the one that is was blindfolded and spun around like it's perverted pinata. For a couple minutes, Seulgi handed them a beer and kimchi nachos with Hoseok back in the picture. About how they'll see family back in their hometowns. Hoseok with his big sister and Seulgi and her grandmother, and Kai with his nieces and nephews. All of which Jimin kept vague saying that the family is visiting from Busan. He wasn't lying, but wasn't adding more into the mix. He wish that he'd go back home. To the fish market where he got his food and visit Gamcheong with his father like those old days. Maybe once he graduates.

"But I'm definitely seeing my niece and nephew again. It's been so long since I've heard of them," Kai sighs with reassurance. While there was madness going on, probably for ten minutes as they've been talking for a while. The three of them don't even bother to turn around to the game other than befriending one of the Bundang Boys. If anything, this was a wholesome father figure with the way he talked about his sister's kids.

"I want to go back to Ansan, but I don't think I'm ready for the mountains again," Seulgi groans while swigging her beer, "any plans Jimin?"

Jimin really didn't have a definitive answer. Other than the truth, being that his parents are coming up to Seoul, he couldn't bring much to the table than asking what Hoseok was doing. Of course it was spending time with his sister because "sisters before she gets a mister". If anything, it almost sounds like an incest joke. The two of them knows that, yes his sister is his life, but he'll be mostly trying to hold on to his producer title "J-Hope". I mean the film students can definitely help him out with a music video, so why not?

All with this, Kai had an alarmed look on his face that was a bit too late.

"Aye, uh Jim—"

"Hello, my Angel~"

Jimin snapped his neck just as the crowd of players started a slight uproar and was given a quick TSA pat down. It was Taemin with alcohol under his breath and blindfold snatched off as Jimin started to howl in laughter with the rest of his friends. Thankfully, Taemin followed up with the comedic atmosphere, but was about ready to shoot God in the face. They can hear the girls catfight and whine, knowing that everyone was drunk off their ass. Almost bad to the point where Kai and Hoseok had to defend this boy with a teddy bear sweatshirt and strawberry blonde hair. No one can blame them, like a full on thirteen minutes with Taemin? A bucket list.

"First come first serve!"

"I think this a bit much," Jimin sheepishly defends himself. This wasn't his first rodeo with party games, _but_ at least a woman would be getting him off on that. That is until Seulgi pops up from her soy geojuchang wings.

"Make out with him and I'll buy you a hot bar."

Jimin, although definitely not getting vagina, is a simple man. And a man with a vice hand grip. "Let's go, Sugar Daddy."

"Wait wha—"

___

_Thirteen minutes remaining..._

So this wasn't really in Jimin's thought process. Mostly if it was for a hot bar, then he'd just take the quickest dare possible. Like when he was driving with a rental tuba in a cheap wig.

But this? Out of his comfort zone.

"So...since we're here," Taemin murmurs, "What now? Just watch a video? Talk?"

Taemin was quite awkward off this situation of itself. If anything, he'd got put into this nonsense as much as the younger. But much better than an actual girl, but come on. He was actually planning on getting out of this situation as planned and guess what happened? This shit right here.

"I guess talk. I hadn't talked to you in a while."

Jimin was right. The two just didn't talk much. Even with the occasional hello and the acknowledgement that they would be in the same classes next semester, nothing more. Not even the little details like Taemin's new olive haired look with a side of a slit eyebrow. It felt so out of place.

"Yeah sorry about that. I hadn't been caught up on social life lately. I'm just happy I can have a bit of peace."

"I see."

Now the agreement of having a talk instead of a YouTube video of maybe a mukbang or even a gameplay was torture of itself. And curse the fact that this house has glass and wooden walls because they can hear the girls huddle and congregate outside the door. All the two did was stare at it from the other side as they sat on the floor (knowing what the last five rounds probably did on those sheets).

Jimin falls onto Taemin's knee for head support. "I'm surprised you didn't get a girl, Hyung. Like they actually just fall to your feet with this."

All he could hear is a scoff at that claim, "All the ones in front want is just my money and just look popular. As if they'd want the actual me."

"C'mon, don't look at it that way. You're creative, ambitious, experienced, you should have at least one getting your dick."

"Why, you want mine?"

As if on cue with the two of them, they play hit each other as they laughed at that cruel joke. This was probably the eighth time Jimin was given this type of reply. Of course, it always shut him right up. As for looking at Taemin, he held onto his own ankles as his ears burned to reminisce the day.

And Jimin picked that up quick.

_Eleven minutes remaining..._

"Wait, didn't you have that hookup with Sunmi after that winter performance last year?"

"...yeah. It was an eye opener."

Everyone and their professors were talking about that event. That after their collaboration that was supposed to be their semester grade, the two just went at it at the afterparty. In fact, they were just hammered to the point where making out in full view was a pay-per-view.

If you included the rumor, that Sunmi topped in her dormitory, then you had a story for generations of the college.

"Like was it good?"

"It was...not for me." Well _that_ was a game changer, "in fact, we both agreed that, yes, it felt good, but just in more separate cases. I...just didn't really like the feel of her in general. It felt too alien to even think of it."

The more Taemin described the night he lost his virginity, the more puzzles Jimin tried to piece together. Like those two should be perfect together. Like an ultimate power couple. The way they interacted, the amount of support they give each other. And the sex? It didn't make sense. But then Jimin remembered. Seulgi likes Sunmi. Sunmi is a year older.

And they're both lesbian. And Taemin avoids the idea of being with women.

So....

"Does that mean—"

"Yup. I'm gay," Taemin whispers to be sure that no one but him heard.

It all clicked to him that Jimin just ended up as a deer in headlights with his finger still pointing and mouth still agape. To be fair, it was more in the case obvious. Avoidance of women, more intimacy with Jimin and other men, androgynous outfits, and the fact that he avoids Woochyun with his homophobic comments.

"Jimin it can't be that complex," Taemin assures, honestly hoping for the worst. But shockingly, it was taken quite well in a sense.

"So...is that why you don't want to be with other girls?"

The older shrugs, "Seems about right. I don't really see the appeal with it and figured...eh, guys will do. This doesn't change your opinion about me, right?"

"No!" Jimin says way too aloud. They both knew, and he definitely hushed himself. "It just makes me admire you more as a person. I mean you're humble and down-to-earth, so knowing who you are is quite a feat. I commend you on that."

If he could make a grown man almost cry, then certainly that will do. The only people that he'd ever came out to were his friends (for obvious reasons), therapist, brother, and now Jimin. It was confusing times in terms of his religion and self, family values and all. But to figure out who he was felt wrong and free all at once. Even if he was remotely into the world with his sexuality, it felt too alien to even say it.

Or at the very least, get shoved back in.

"Thanks, Jimin. I needed that support."

"Anytime. Although I'm surprised that you brought an ugly duckling to be with you in Thirteen Minutes in Heaven."

Taemin chuckles at that remark, "I mean they do turn into beautiful swans, so don't think that hard."

Just that reply alone made Jimin lean back at astonishment. His eyes closed, mouth agape again, and was taken aback by how smooth that pick up line was by this man.

"I'll commemorate you on that."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Faggot.

How would you know the definition of it at the age of seventeen? When your family shielded you from anything profane? When the only thing sex related was school or older brother and his own computer of porn?

After the first time you hear it, it'll never be the end of it. That's practically your name. Your association in the place that should be your safe haven. On the dancefloor, in vocal training, and even lunch. The only way you could escape it is when you go out to eat and when you dance the pain away with more pain. Your nose bleeds, muscles begging to stop, and nerves already tingling in discomfort. It didn't hurt as much as the name.

And for what reason?

That your hair was as long as a woman's and was given womanly clothing. You start to hate it. Resent it for the fact that someone would mention it. To give you insecurity that you weren't a man. You'll be demeaned, and then harassed, and then pushed around. Because what would you tell your mother? That because they called you such obscenities and the best option was to pray it away? Not even the hundreds of prayers could help the bullying.

It builds.

And builds.

And builds.

Then snap.

And now you're at the psychiatric hospital. That because you hit a boy with a mic stand, you were deemed mentally unfit. And quite lucky that no one pressed charges. Because who would press charges on a wimpy seventeen year old? This was the worst place to head to. No one tells you about the people who are actually mentally ill. And that they were children. A boy with a scar on his neck because of his home life. A girl who can't think correctly unless if she speaks a certain amount of words to the point where she's mute. And a kid that has the worst case of anger issues where lockdowns and security guards were common.

It didn't feel right coming here, but where else could you go? At least they gave you six days with your newfound medication for your newly diagnosed anxiety disorder: buspirone. Your new friend for the next chunk of your adolescent life. And that your parents forbade you of going back to that company and that you held onto that grudge for years to come. But hey, you did go to the military. This funny feeling of that this wasn't wrong. That they weren't wrong.

All because of the fact that his name wasn't Taemin anymore.

It was faggot.

And they weren't wrong.

_Daily Reminder:_ **Medication**  
___

"So how's college life, Jimin?"

Jimin couldn't think of a proper answer for his father. He didn't even touch his mother's stew much. Although he did develop a cold, it still wasn't an excuse. The only thing that could be said was that it was easier than last year. Although he wants to feel relief that his family is finally here, everything that went about a couple days ago was a bit messy. Not messy as in there was beef with anybody. But the hours going by felt a bit too surreal.

Either way, here they are in an apartment where the nearest cousin lives in and including that aunt wondering if you lost weight or not. Thankfully, it almost to rarely ever happens. All around the dining table with the latest gossip or politics. Even if Jimin and his brother are old enough for the adult table (aside from the younger ones), they really wouldn't want to know several riffs in the family caved in your ass all at once.

"Hyung, you seem pale," Jihyun, his younger brother, observes. As said before, the damn cold made his appearance look trash.

"I just need to take my medication," he answers.

The last thing Jimin wants for his brother is some bullshit at home. He loved Jihyun dearly, so dearly that a lot of his personality was based off of saving him on a daily. That meant a lot of berating. Besides, how's a boy that barely knows how to do his taxes going to take on five different adults all at once?

"By the way, how's the foreign exchange students?" Jihyun now asked.

There wasn't much that he could reciprocate to that answer. Other than Jimin telling the story of how a student from Britian almost imploded from eating a spoonful of gochugaru. As if it was even a right idea in the first place. Probably for a dare that his idiot friends made for him. To which I'd make either better decisions or better friends.

"I'm betting that you have a girlfriend right now in college."

Of course Jimin choked at that claim. Other than being distracted by debt, actually getting a girlfriend was not on his wishlist. Although he kissed girls and (just nearly) went all the way, actually getting a girl was out of the question.

"He should," one of the female cousins that was at the table butts in, "Jimin's a best choice for a boyfriend. I bet you're already a player."

He lies, "If you consider that, but I just need to find the right person."

And throughout that whole time that the family was now into the conversation of relationships, Jimin went straight into dreamland with what happened earlier. And thankfully walked to the bathroom about that to wash his face. All to think about the moment that still burns his cheeks from time to time.

It felt so euphoric. Nothing ever felt wrong about the situation. It felt so weird and damning that out of all the places they could've kissed. In the middle of a party with impressionable people in the middle of Seoul.

But disregarding that, it felt like heaven. A dream a young girl could think of in their crush moments.

With Hoody playing in the background, midwinter at a college party, and having the most intimate moment in a stranger's luxury apartment. With or without the alcohol, Taemin looked so beautiful in Jimin's hazed eyes. The only thing no one thought about was how Jimin was straddling his lap. But was there a care in the world? It felt so sweet and gummy to taste him. The loving hands caressing his cheek dearly.

Even looking at him in the eyes afterwards, walking on cloud nine could never compare.

But going back to the present day, Jimin washed his hands and proceeded to go back to the living room. He would, if it hadn't been for his mom in front of the bathroom. By the looks of it, Jimin would expect the worst.

"What did Ajumma do now?" he asks.

"Nothing yet. But I do want to talk about Eunjung."

Jimin cringes at that sentence. Anything that had to do with the bitch of a cousin was not good news like the aunt. Yes, she would spill gossip and try to throw an entire kimchi at the infamous entitled brat that was child cousin. Even the mother notices; something that had been going on for years now.

"What does she want now?"

"She wants both you and Jihyun to take care of her by sending money. You know how she has another child."

That sentence alone wouldn't be bad, but with Jihyun? And a new child? It made Jimin almost vomit in his mouth. For the past several years of Jimin's childhood, Eunjung had taken a chunk of his childhood to where the only place to get away from was school or dance class. Other than that, then it'd be to work with his father to give to Eunjung. Does she have a home? No. Does she have a job? No. It makes it worse when his parents have means of making shit cheap.

But being defiant to his mother would be the last thing to do no matter what. "Fine, but a chunk of my money is towards my school."

"Well that's not a problem at all—"

"And I want it to be sent to your account first. Remember when she 'lost' my money for two months?"

At this point, there was no reason to defend Eunjung anymore. She will mooch off your money even if you're penniless. All to head to a club or even to sleep with other men with her goblin children still at home. It never ended.

He could've just went six thousand miles away from this shit that he called home. Quite lucky that he has his Lotensin; this shit was saving his heart by a mile off.

"Alright. Thank you for taking care of your cousin for us."

Both hands tensed to not slap the woman that birthed him, "No problem, Mom."


	11. Chapter 11

"So what do I say next?"

Jimin gazes at Seulgi's phone to see text messages that were abnormal to how she actually texts to him. It's almost New Year's and the two are at a library cafe downtown. It was upon her request that he helps her out with asking Sunmi out on a date. What made Jimin a reliable source is beyond him. For now, here he was editing the bullshit Seulgi is writing out.

"Sheesh, you never talk to us like this."

Seulgi slumps in her side of the table. "I know, but this is a girl that I crushed on when we went at that Spring Festival."

Jimin pretty much questions on how many festivals the performing arts department can make out. At this point, it's a scouting for companies. If you head to the freshmen, then that's majority of it. To be fair, Sunmi was no force to be reckoned with. Especially if she can be well liked by Hyuna herself. There is a reason why she's well liked.

All he could do was sigh and walk to the bookshelf to find what he can buy something to distract himself. Probably in the poetry section where he would find a lot self care. Or maybe young-adult, but that's mostly fantasy romance. Murder-mystery sounds interesting enough, and this cover art looks beautiful enough. Nine Reasons by Lee Woojin. Based off the simplistic art, it might be worth it.

"Found anything, Bear?" Jimin calls out while sitting back down. Of course she'd be a panicked mess. That's pretty much saying that she got a message back. He grabs Seulgi's phone to see a simple message back. _I'm not really doing much after New Years. Do you need to study?_

"So—"

"I didn't think I'd get this far!" Seulgi yells in a hushed tone.

"Then you initiate it!" Jimin replies.

As Seulgi starts to think of another conversation, Jimin reads the first page of the book. Of course a thank you to what assumes to be his brother or friend. The writing style was a lot different; probably setsina type of structure. Even the words enough look eloquently written.

_Interrogation_

_How long have it been since I've done my hair?_   
_Never minding their question of why I did it_   
_I still don't know why either_   
_Wasn't for the money or the estate either_   
_I forgot the resentment, but never forgotten him_

_The days where I felt like I was walking on water_   
_I was my own deity_   
_To walk on a bed of roses_   
_Have my vulnerability explored and worshipped_   
_I was my own woman_   
_With someone to love me_

_So why did I do it?_   
_Why did I get a butcher knife to crack open his spine?_   
_Especially to the man that bred me five times over?_   
_I don't know_   
_I still doubt that I know_

"Jimin," Seulgi pokes on his arms to get him to look. She has another shocked look on her face. Jimin took one look at the phone. _I'd like a date. Probably in January tho, I'm with family. Anything in mind?_

All there was to do was give each other a hug. After all these two years of idolizing and small talk, Seulgi can finally talk to Sunmi. Not even talk, an actual date. She could only fan herself and straighten her bangs. Then it hit her: she doesn't know a place to go on a date. Maybe Lotte World, but it's too cold. Or even a park, but which park? Perhaps a movie, but half is what she watched with her friends. That, and majority of them were trash.

"Jimin...do you know any places to go on a date?"

Jimin just squints at her, "I am just as useless."

Seulgi then slumped on the table in defeat, "I could've gotten someone like Joohyun."

"Yeah, you should've."

Even with all of this, Jimin does wish Seulgi a lot of luck with this date. Even if she's with both him and Hoseok, she's the most perfect person to date. A great cook, vast ambitions, always know where to go for a good time; which makes him also remember.

"McGee, you know half of Gangnam to Yeongsan by heart and you're asking me for date directions?"

"You'd think I remember that when I have the most beautiful girl in campus with me?"

"You're on the Dean's list."

"So are seven hundred more Asians."

They both laughed it off and proceeded to continue until Jimin got a text from Taemin. The two hadn't gotten a chance to talk to another that much since that kiss in the party. Mostly because of family and work, but it sent so much butterflies in his stomach when he saw the message.

  
**Minnie**  
Hey, I hadn't seen you in a while. Everything alright?

While Seulgi was praying to every God in heaven, he snuck a text while trying to read the book. Nothing wrong except she will look at your phone no matter if she had data on.

**Me**  
I'm helping Seulgi get with Sunmi

**Minnie**  
Good. Mimi needs a girlfriend for once.

**Minnie**  
I'm sure they'll be a great couple.

**Me**  
We need to help you with the texting. You sound like a professor

**Minnie**  
I met you for two months. My texts will be a lot more relaxed. For now, I have to test if you're worthy.

**Me**  
🙃🙃 Alrighty.

"Aye, I got us some of these tarts. You don't mind the orange?"

Jimin looks at the pastry, knowing that they're gonna eat real food sometime later. "I don't mind. Did Noona agree to the date?"

The only reply that he had gotten was a full on squat to the floor with Seulgi's hands up. To be fair, this friendship was never sane.

**Minnie**  
Can I also ask you a question?

"Wait, you're reading Nine Reasons?" Seulgi interrogates with a hint of shock.

Jimin just stared off with a shrug, "I wanted to read a murder-mystery and this seems interesting."

"Well yeah but...you alright with the sex scenes?"

Now there was a glimpse of concern. "I'm...sure the poetry is quite metaphoric—"

"Lee Woojin's writing will bust you in the head without thinking. I mean if you prefer not-so-subtle writing, then I can recommend. That book almost got banned because of the murder depictions."

Jimin honestly thought that it be a bluff call, so he could just skim and look briefly to one chapter on one stanza and just—

_I prefer splinters in my daughter rather than a knife_

He can see how it would get banned. Then he peered at his phone to see that Taemin left a message three minutes ago.

**Me**  
I'm sorry I was talking to Seulgi

**Me**  
What's wrong?

Thankfully Taemin's a quick texter. The thing is that it took a long while to get the actual sentence out.

**Minnie**  
Are we still cool after we kissed?

There was an uncomfortable feeling that popped up at the wrong moment. A shot of electricity to his legs as he remembers his lips and the gentle gaze. If you're wondering, Jimin hasn't told them about it. There was a mount of emotions even confessing to what happened, but he doesn't have the heart. Hopefully, it subdues but he has to ask that question.

**Me**  
Of course! We're still good friends either way

**Minnie**  
Good. I didn't want you to think I'm approaching to you uncomfortably.

**Me**  
No, it was just something that we thought would be a kick in the moment. But no, I'm happy to befriend you

**Minnie**  
Thank you. I really needed that comfort.

**Minnie**  
I gotta head back to work. Keep in touch 👋

**Me**  
Be safe!

At least it's a bit of a reliever, but there was that creep in the back of his neck. It never went away and masking it made things worse. There was no reason to even know why Jimin did it. But he never told his friends. Not even the one friend that came out to him. What can he do? Why can't he say anything? Who will stay with him? Will it cause a divide?

Jimin truly didn't know. Even the tart made him sick.


End file.
